Why am I still alive?
by RodeoCowboy
Summary: A girl the same age as Kagome gets killed in the bone eaters well. When they return to the past they find a neko hanyou that seems to act like she is from the present. Is this the same girl? Flames welcome...


Hi! I'm TakaYumi and I will not update till I get 10 good reviews! And I don't own InuYasha or the characters except my own and the ones I kidnapped...hehehehehe...

Sesshomaru: (muffled sound from the closet) Let me out you damned wench!

InuYasha: Don't forget about me!

InuTaishou:Let us out or suffer the consequences!

TakaYumi:Nope, not happening!

Narrator: Stay tuned to see if the Kidnapped victims excape!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thud, thud, thud. Her heart beat against her chest as ran. A yell from behind caused her to start to panic so she ran faster. Just the splashing of her boots against the wet cement comforted her as she tried to run from the danger behind. Only one word went through her mind as she ran, _Rape._ That was the last thing her parents wanted her to die from. She needed to find a place to hide quickly. _Why Japan? Of all places to live away from him. Why didn't I go to Tuscany, Italy. Oh why didn't I listen to Nicole!_ She panted heavily as she ran.

Up ahead was a small shrine. _I could probably hide in one of the buildings, the dipshit won't even think of looking in there._ Erin's strong legs began to move faster bringing herself to her stealthiest speed. She ran up the many flights of steps, skipping 2 or 3 at a time because of her long legs. The moon was hidden behind the clouds so her black 'fresh burnt rubber scent' shirt that was about 2 sizes to big and her baggy black pants and black army boots blended into the night as she gotten farther from the orange street light.

Thankfully the porch light was turned of as she reached the top of the stairs so she slowed to a stop next to a huge tree. Her breath came out silent and heavy. She opened her eyes wider so she could let her pupils adjust to the pitch black. From the slight light of the street light she could make out a small hut that couldn't be anything but a well house. She then inspected the main house. The only light was from a small window on the top floor._ As long as they don't see me I'm fine. _She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to shack the tired feeling that came to her the moment she stopped running.

She stifled the yawn as she walked over to the shed without thinking. She opened the sliding door as quiet as she could and shut it behind her quickly and silently._ Well this will do for the night then I could go back to Yasukmi's house. _She turned to look at the well that was surrounded by a few bones. _It's kinda creepy but I can hide in the well._

_Bam. _Erin felt the bullet go into her right side. Undoubtedly in the liver. _Damn._ She didn't move but her instincts kicked in so she walked painfully to the well. A _stop _was shouted but everything seem far away. She knew that she would die in a few minutes but not near those bastards. She wanted to die alone so she walked to the well but stopped. _Bam._ Another bullet went into her chest just seconds after she pulled her gun out and shot Him causing her to fall into the well. She died before she hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat doing her algebra. InuYasha sat on her bed twiddling his thumbs. _The V- the square route of 10+56 equals boring!_ She sighed and started to write InuYasha on the back of her paper. _Creak,_ InuYasha was crouched on the window sill looking down at something. Kagome stood and walked over to looked out her window to see all the commotion was over a gothic looking teenager. It was girl no older than her self, with long brown hair down around her knees even though it is in a ponytail. She was undoubtedly tall and fit. Her attire was a big black shirt, baggy black pants, and black shoes. She walked up to the well house opened the door went in and shut it behind her silently compared to the sound it usually makes when Kagome opens and closes it.

And then a young man around 20 sneaks up to the well house. By now InuYasha was out of the window and right above the man in the Tree of Ages. Suddenly Kagome panicked when she saw what was in the man's hand. _A Gun! Oh No! InuYasha!_ Kagome had to act quick or InuYasha would attack the man. Thinking was out of the option so she picked up her shoe and threw it at InuYasha who caught it of course. He looked up at Kagome so she motioned him to come to her. Like an obedient dog he jump from the Tree of Ages to the apple tree in front of her window.

"What was that for!" InuYasha had a look that could and would kill.

"InuYasha, you should be thankful I saved your life! That guy had a gun! If you made a sound and he saw you he would have shot you!" Kagome whispered.

"...Huh?" InuYasha looked at her with a baffled look.

"Never mind...just take me to the well house and be quiet!" Kagome got a little ticked but her anger quickly resided as InuYasha scooped her up and jumped out the window.

The man stood in the doorway of the well. _Bam!_ A bullet hit the young girl's side. InuYasha's ears flattened by the load sound yet he didn't drop Kagome. Instead he held her closer. She tightened her grip on his kimono. They landed on the roof of the well house as 2 more gun shots were fired. By then Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Gramps was out side on their door step. They all saw the man fall to the ground dead. Mrs. Higurashi covered Sota's eyes and hugged him, while trying to calm him down enough he could speak through the tears thatslid downhis scared face. Then a purple light filled the well. _What?_ InuYasha jumped off the roof and landed over by Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome went and took them inside. But Gramps was already heading over to the fallen body. InuYasha jumped up in the tree because he knew that there is going to be some more humans here and he wanted nothing to do with them.

Gramps, without touching the evidence he looked for the gun shot wound.

"Right in the heart. Who ever did this was a very good shot." He then began walking toward the house so he could phone the police knowing that his daughter and Kagome would be too shocked to do anything without stuttering.

Once in the house he saw that Kagome trying to comfort Sota and Mrs. Higurashi. He then phoned the police and they were here in 5 minutes. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were escorted off of the shrine property. Gramps went with them but InuYasha and Kagome (only with a little reassurance from Gramps) went through the well but without moving or touching anything right after he called the police. Thankfully Mrs. Higurashi and Sota didn't object to it. _Oh, what a night. _He sighed and looked up into the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin stretched and yawned. _Oh, so tired!_ She rubbed her sleep sealed eyes, trying to gather enough energy to open them. _Gosh, I feel like I have been sleeping for ages!_ The sun was so bright the she could feel it on her eye lids._ I need to go pee so might as well get up._ Suddenly Erin stopped moving. _Where are my covers?_ She opened her eyes and looked up at the pale blue sky but then closed them. _Sniff, sniff,_ _I smell food!_ She sat up to look at a forest that surrounded a small meadow and a well.

"Where the hell am I?" she shivered.

Suddenly she stopped and looked down to see herself covered in blood.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed but she cut herself short. _Why am I alive? He shot me last night, and I died. But I have a body and...why the hell am I complaining? I should be happy! But undoubtedly I look different so I won't be surprised if I'm half cat or something._ She sighed.

She stood and walked into the forest. She looked high and low for some sort of creek. She found one and she searched the area to make sure that no one was around.She took off her shirt and rinsed the blood out of it, then the same with her pants. Finally finished she dressed herself and decided to take care of her hair. _Oh! I wonder if I still have my earring holes._ She went to touch her ears but only touched her hair and skin._ Oh my freaking gosh_! _My ears! Where are my ears! _She moved her hands up to the top of her head. She felt something like a cat ear. _Squeal! I have kitten ears! I wonder..._ I moved my hands to touch a tail. _Squeal! I'm a kitty! _Suddenly she heard voices, _either that's God or people...it's people. _I followed the sound to three girls.

"Hello! I'm...Takayumi! Do you know where I could stay for the night?" The girls looked up and started to scream _Demon! Run! Hide!_ "Hey! Wait up!" I started to run after them and to my surprise I gained ground quickly without even breaking a sweat._ Wow! My body kicks ass!_ I slowed down enough to keep the girls about 5 feet in front of me._ Lets see where they take me. _To my relief only five minutes away was a small town._ Thank goodness!_

"Priestess Kaede! Priestess Kagome! Help! A cat demon is chasing us!" The girl in front hollered.

Heads turned to look at me as I stopped in front of the town. The girls ran into the crowd that stood before me with bows and swords readied. An old woman with a bow cut out of the crowd and strung a arrow.

"What ye want demon?" the old woman asked.

"Uh, why did you call me a demon? And I'm here for some clean clothes and a place to stay and some grub would be very nice too!" I smiled trying to hide my confusion.

"Why don't you live in a tree and catch your own food and steal your prey's cloth?" now she's confused!

"Um, I can't climb a tree as well as I use to, I draw the line at hunting without a gun and a sharp knife with a gut hook and a grill with spices. I don't steal! Why can't you just lend some clothes...I mean look at my clothes right now! I look like a human/kitty who just lost a fight with a chainsaw!" I started to get annoyed.

"Well...as long as ye don't touch one person ye may stay here and have some food and clothing. But we will have someone watch ye and make sure that ye don't hurt anyone." she kind of smiled.

I tried to shack her hand but then I remembered that I couldn't touch anyone. "So who is my escort?"

"Meet Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and InuYasha." since I couldn't shack hands I bowed my head.

"Thanks y'all for your kindness." I smiled. "Yeah, um, does anyone have some shampoo and conditioner? And who's bathtub can I borrow?" to my surprise the girl named Kagome said something to the gal named Sango. Then she told the guy Miroku something so then he told the guy named InuYasha something. Both the boys started to smile. I sighed. _What am I gonna do! _Kagome motioned me to follow her and the group so I went without objection.

The 5 of us walk for only 5 minutes before we reached a spring. _Well this will work for a bath but what about the soap. _It was a spring surround by rocks high enough to make a private bath. I scrunched up my toes in worry that the water would be too hot. But I spoke to soon.

"Ah! What the freaking hell are ya doin'?" I about screamed.

"We are taking a bath and some other friends are coming too!" Kagome smiled but I just stood there staring at her.

"WE CANNOT TAKE A BATH TOGETHER!" this time I screamed hurting my own ears.

"Why not? We are all human and demon." I just looked at Sango like she was crazy. Poor her.

"Well your going to have a bath whether you like it or not because you need one." Kagome pointed out.

"Well since I need one I'll take one." I sighed in defeat.

"Okay!" Once we were all stripped we got in except I used my long hair to cover up the parts I don't want anyone to see.

Soon a tall man with a tail like a wolf's got in but he had a gal with him. Their names where Koga and Ayame. Then another tall man came except he didn't have a tail at all and he didn't have a woman. They all gathered around to talk except I just washed and conditioned my hair and stayed in a corner. Finally I spotted a near by spring. I stood, trying to show off my body at the same time.

" I am taking my leave to the small spring over yonder. Just yell if you have any questions, DO NOT COME OVER!" I wrung out my hair, wrapped it into a bun/knot and left for the small hot spring.

Once I got there I jumped in causing a huge splash, yet my hair did not budge. I sat on a rock and started to cry silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Takayumi isn't very friendly is she?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"It's probably because...InuYasha, remember the other night with that guy and the girl?" Kagome looked up into InuYasha who had a serious look on his face. It puzzled everyone except Kagome.

"So what did happen the other night?" Sango asked.

"Well I'll start from the beginning." Kagome sighed and began the story of the mysterious killing and her suspicions with a lot of explaining in between.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

TakaYumi: Hello again!

InuYasha: LET US OUT!

TakaYumi: (goes over to the closet and puts a big ole' lock on the outside.) Nope, never!

InuTaishou: Okay that's it I'm bringing down the door!

TakaYumi: Oh kuso! Readers there will be future lemons if you want but you got to tell me! R and R!

-One crazy InuYasha addict! (TakaYumi)


End file.
